Manchas Azules
by ASUKA02
Summary: Cuando su hija de cinco años le preguntó qué era lo que había dibujado, Sakura se esforzó en no equivocarse, pero su respuesta ofendió a la niñita. One-shot NaruSaku


**N/A: **Mañana publicare la parte final de **Sakura y el PlayStation**, y casi esta listo el próximo capitulo de **AMANTES** así que no me regañen jaja...

**Advertencia:** Algunas palabras mal escritas, en este caso mal pronunciadas por una niña de 5 años, es un relato de la familia NaruSaku.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-MANCHAS AZULES- **

Capitulo único

**.**

**.**

Una pequeña rubia de ojos verdes coloreaba apoyada en la mesa de la sala, frente a ella el televisor encendido transmitía los dibujos animados, pero ella no les prestaba mayor atención, con sus pequeñas manitas aporreaba una hoja de papel con un creyón azul, se mordía el labio mientras trazaba figuras de diferentes tamaños en un fondo blanco.

Pero aunque estaba muy concentrada en su dibujo, eso no le impidió escuchar el muy familiar sonido de la llave de la casa, a sus escasos cinco años ya reconocía los movimientos que hacia su madre al abrir la puerta.

—¡Aguela, aguela mami llego!.

Su abuela no acudió a su llamado, la señora Mebuki la había dejado dibujando mientras tomaba un baño rápido, la puerta de la casa se abrió y por ella entro Sakura quien fue sorprendida por los pequeños bracitos de su hija rodeando sus piernas.

—¡Mami, mami!, ¡mila lo que pinte! —chillo la pequeña mostrándole una hoja de papel.

Sakura abrazo la cabecita de su pequeña hija, que apenas le llevaba a la altura del vientre, tomo el papel que la niña le mostraba y observo las manchas azules en el fondo blanco, esta vez no quiso decir lo que veía porque siempre terminaba metiendo la pata, así que supuso que Hikari había dibujado algo asombroso, más que simple manchas azules.

—¡Oh, que bonitas lagunas!, se parecen a las que vimos el verano pasado con tu papá en el país del agua —comentó acariciando el pelo de la niñita.

La muchachita se cruzo de brazos y mascullo entre dientes, —¡No son lagunas!.

"_Mierda" _pensó mirando a su hija que estaba ofendida con su respuesta.

—Sólo bromeaba, por supuesto que sé lo que es —acerco el papel más a sus ojos y detallo mejor el dibujo, sinceramente no veía más que manchas azules, pero se aventuro a decir, —son unos perfectos escarabajos azules.

—¡¿Que escaracajos azules?!, —chillo más ofendida abrazando su pequeño cuerpo, —que no ves que son nubes en el cielo. —demando la niña como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

De la boca de Sakura sólo salió un —¡oh!, —Haruno miro otra vez el dibujo y se lamento de no habérsele ocurrido algo más sencillo, —hay escarabajos azules muy bonitos, como los que vimos en casa de tu tía Ino.

—¡No son escaracajos azules!, ¡son nubes!, ¿acaso no has visto las nubes en el cielo?.

La pelirosa rodo los ojos, lo que le faltaba, que su hija la regañara, —la última vez que vi las nubes eran blancas, con el cielo azul.

La niña medito un momento como si hiciera memoria, —pero estas tienen agua dentro mami.

Sakura quiso decirle que el agua no era azul, pero su pequeña hija era terca como Naruto, en ese momento su marido entro en la casa y la niña al verlo corrió a sus brazos.

—¡Papi, papi, mila mi dibujo!.

—¡Que bonitas nubes!, —exclamó él levantando a la niña del suelo, Sakura entorno los ojos, Naruto casi siempre sabía lo que Hikari pintaba, no sabía cómo demonios lo adivinaba.

—Mami ha dicho que son escaracajos azules. —conto arrugando su pequeña naricita, el ninja soltó una risita y su esposa lo perforo con la vista.

—Eso es porque que a tu mamá le gustan mucho los escarabajos azules. —Invento el rubio abrazando también a una Sakura con ceño fruncido, —hija tu mamá y yo tenemos que darte una buena noticia. —agrego más serio, aunque sus ojos brillaban de felicidad —¿Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo?.

—Hazlo tú. —respondió Sakura poniéndose nerviosa.

La pequeña los miro a ambos, y sus padres se miraron entre ellos, no sabían que reacción podría tener la niña, al saber que ya no sería la única hija de ellos, temían que se pusiera celosa.

—Vas a tener un hermanito. —le dijo Naruto con voz tranquilizadora.

—¡Qué bien!, —exclamó Hikari aplaudiendo con sus pequeñas manitas, Sakura y Naruto sonrieron aliviados, pero pronto surgió una duda en la cabecita amarilla de la niña —pero… ¿quiénes van a ser sus papás?

Naruto tuvo que poner a la niña en el suelo para poder doblarse de la risa, una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de Sakura, su hija era tan parecida a Naruto hasta en lo despistada.

Sakura se agacho delante de su hija y le dijo cariñosamente, —nosotros vamos a ser los padres de tu hermanito.

Hikari abrió mucho sus verdes ojos y pregunto a punto de llorar —¿y ya no serán más mis papás?

Naruto dejo de reír, —claro que si, Hikari-chan, pero ahora tendrás un hermanito con el que podrás jugar.

—¡Qué bien!, —volviendo a aplaudir, pero otra duda llego a su mente —¿pero donde dormirá?

Sakura y Naruto se vieron las caras y el rubio volvió a reír, —nadie va a quitarte tu cuarto hija, tampoco tus cosas. —le aseguro Sakura.

Hikari sonrió aliviada —amh, entonces ya pueden ir a buscarlo.

—¿Buscarlo? —murmuro Sakura confundida.

La pequeña corrió en dirección hacia el baño, ambos pensaron que le contaría lo del hermanito a su abuela, pero lo que escucharon fue, —¡Aguela, mila lo que pinte, ¿qué es?

—Ella es muy buena para hacer bromas. —comentó Naruto con orgullo.

Haruno negó con la cabeza, con dos ingenuos ya tenía suficiente, —No eran bromas Naruto, es igual de despistada que tú, no entendió bien lo de su hermano, —suspiro y agrego, —espero que Shinachiku se parezca más a mí, o me volverán loca ustedes tres.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Escribí esta viñeta en el 2013 cuando ni me imaginaba el final del manga, ¿y saben qué?, al diablo con el final del manga, seguiré revisando los borradores viejos que tengo, así que se van a cansar de verme, digo leerme. XD


End file.
